Many circuits include a capacitor array with multiple capacitors. The capacitors in the capacitor array usually have large geometries to keep the percentage of parasitic capacitance below design specifications (usually well below inherent capacitance values) or to increase matching performance. To build the capacitor array with many capacitors, large capacitance values and array area are required, which increases cost.